Hydrotherapy spas typically include a filtration system with a filter, a circulation pump and a heater for cleaning and heating the spa water. Because the water in the hydrotherapy spa is typically heated above 90.degree. F., bacteria grows in the water and presents a health hazard to users of the hydrotherapy spa. Preferably, the hydrotherapy spa includes a water treatment system to prevent the growth of such bacteria.
Conventional hydrotherapy spas use ozone mixing systems for introducing ozone into the water. The ozone mixing systems are typically associated with the filtration system. Ozone in solution with the spa water eliminates bacteria in the water and thereby reduces possible health hazards associated with the bacteria.
Conventional ozone mixing systems, however, do not effectively mix the ozone with the water. The ozone which is not properly mixed with the water escapes in the atmosphere. If the hydrotherapy spa is located indoors, the ozone can build up to undesirable levels and adversely impact air quality. Likewise, the ozone escaping into the atmosphere does not treat the water and eliminate bacteria.
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art ozone mixing system 10 for a hydrotherapy spa 12 is illustrated. A circulation pump 14 draws water 18 from the hydrotherapy spa 12 through a filter 22 having an input located below water line 24. Circulation pump 14 pumps water through a heater 26 to a first input of an injector 30.
An ozone generator 34 converts air from a supply 38 into ozone, the ozone is output to a second input of an ozone injector 30. Ozone injector 30 creates a first mixture including ozone in solution with filtered water and ozone not in solution with filtered water. The first mixture is conveyed via conduit 42 back into the hydrotherapy spa 12.
As can be appreciated, the ozone which is not in solution with the filtered water escapes into the atmosphere 50 without providing beneficial water treatment effects such as eliminating bacteria. Furthermore, the ozone entering the atmosphere adversely impact air quality, particularly if the hydrotherapy spa 14 is located indoors.
Therefore, an ozone mixing system which increase the amount of ozone mixed in solution with spa water to increase the elimination of bacteria and which reduces the amount of ozone entering the atmosphere is desirable.